Mistaken Judgement
by IncepteDragonas
Summary: Paige's past comes back. How will Piper and Phoebe react to the sister they hardly knew.
1. Default Chapter

****

Piper's POV

A shout of pain echoed throughout the manor. I looked away from the one of three demons we were fighting; and I saw something that made my blood run cold. I saw my baby sister stagger under the blow of a demon, an anthame buried in her chest. 

Phoebe had already gotten rid of her demon running to Paige's, pure rage burning in her eyes. Stabbing the creature and running to my sister I could already see it was fatal. Kneeling next to her I pulled her into my lap as she took short, shallow breaths. 

I gently slid the anthame from her chest, praying that she felt little pain. I cradled her upper-body in my arms. She looked at me with half-lidded eyes as her breathing slowed.

****

Phoebe's POV

Kicking and punching; I choked back a sob. It was happening again, another demon trying to take another one of my family. Refusing to let his demon go I beat him till he was unconscious I took the knife and slammed it through his heart. Wasting no time I ran to my sisters, with grief heightening my senses. 

It was then I realized she would die. There was nothing I could do. 

****

Piper's POV

I held onto my baby sister as Phoebe knelt at my side, she reached out and stroked Paige's face. In my embrace I felt her body tense and release trying to hold on. I had to calm her, I was the oldest. 

"Paige, we love you... Always" With that I kissed her forehead, Phoebe following my lead. 

I felt her body shudder one last time, releasing her last breath, and finally she relaxed in my arms, giving into the call of death. 

~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Red, tired eyes

Piper sat in her room, trying to hold back tears. She would have to go through it again. She was going to bury another sister. She looked at the mirror trying to calm herself. 

It was a feeble but noble attempt. They had just gotten Paige, how could they rip her away so suddenly? Leo dropped his tie and rushed to hold her as she gave into the harsh bitter sobs. He held her as she calmed, stroking her back, murmuring soft words of comfort, anything he could to ease her pain.

Slowly pulling out of her husbands embrace she composed herself taking deep breaths. As much as she wanted to deny it, Paige was gone. She looked to Leo her eyes begging for the comfort she so desperately needed. All he could offer was a hug so she took it.

Phoebe sat at the kitchen table looking at a picture, one of Paige happily dancing on P3's dance floor. Her face as always, happy and open. They hadn't even tried a summoning spell in the last three days. They were just too heart-broken.

~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Two hours later...

The family was shaking hands of all those that had come to the funeral. They had seen many of them before, one in particular stood out. Piper walked up to him. His eyes were red and tired. 

Piper looked at him. "You came." she stated simply.

Glen looked at her and nodded as if that one act hurt more than words could describe "Paige is-was my best friend."

Piper understood, getting pretenses right hurt, a lot. Then she noticed two men she had never seen. One black haired and blue streaked with soft brown eyes, the other blonde with red tipped spikes and emerald green eyes. They both walked towards Glen their expressions showed grief and loss.

Glen gave each a manly embrace and whispered something in the blonde's ear and the man gave him a ghost of a smile.

Piper offered her hand to the blonde and said, "Thank you for coming, you knew Paige?"

The man looked at her with his shocking green eyes and said, "I loved her with every fiber of my being, and I still do."


	3. Damien Krauss

Piper looked at the blonde man shock written clearly across her face. He walked away with the brown eyed man to the back row of seats.

Glen stood beside her as she voiced her confusion. "Who was that?"

Glen looked at her then sighed. Paige hadn't told them, then again Paige could keep many sides of herself hidden. "That was Damien Krauss the love of Paige's life."

Piper looked at him again, "But I thought you were..." Apparently she hadn't known her little sister nearly as well as she would have liked.

"Paige and I loved each other, but we were never in love with each other." 

Piper looked down she had had three years with her sister, but she had never really known her as a sister should, never seen Paige in her bad times or even her best times.

****

Night

Damien knelt in front of the tombstone, "I came back... Just like I promised, but I guess I was too late. I promised I'd always come back for you. Now what do I do? You were my everything... You still are." 

His hand traced the her name softly, gently. In his other hand he held a single red rose. The stem was clenched tightly in his fist, so tightly that blood flowed from his palm. 

"You found family Paigey-Girl, you found something amazing. I-I found something that I'm still running from. I loved you more than anything Paige, I still do."

Wiping his eyes he stood and slowly walked out of the graveyard trying desperately not to breakdown, at least not yet.


	4. Broken

Paige looked around confused. All she could see was white mist, holding her captive. It clung to every inch of her body. Hadn't she just been fighting demons with her sisters? Where was she? Had she been kidnapped?

She saw the mist shift. A figure walked toward her. Soon she saw green eyes that seemed to stretch into infinity.

She laughed and threw her arms around the man. He took her in his arms and they kissed passionately. She managed to murmur his name full of love and hope, "Damien." Paige no longer cared that she was where she shouldn't be. All that mattered was the man in front of her. A single thought crossed the lovers minds as one. _My soul mate. _

Damien dreamt of white mist. It grabbed at him as if desperately trying to conceal some deep secret. He did not know why but every instinct he possessed screamed at him to go forward. So cautiously, he moved forward, his body rigid with anticipation. 

The farther that he walked the stronger his urge became. His confusion grew until he was met with achingly familiar hazel eyes. There was no doubt in his mind to why he was here. As she ran into his arms, he relished in the familiar warmth of her skin, how long had he wished for this? So long, since he had last held her, kissed her, made love to her. As the latter required too much thought he simply kissed her with everything he had.

He heard her whisper his name and his heart swelled at the love her voice held. _My soul mate. _Peace overwhelmed both young lovers, until an unbearable pain broke them apart. White-hot agony seared through Paige's head as she was dragged away from Damien. 

"Paige!" Damien bellowed as he struggled against to reach her. "NO, Paige!" As he dived to grab her, a force threw him back. "Paige, no, please." He sobbed brokenly.

A chilling voice broke out all around him. "She belongs to me." It hissed with seething hatred. "Never yours, no, never yours."

"NO!" Damien bolted up in his bed, sweating and heaving. Slowly his surroundings came to him. _Gone._ He thought every bit as broken as he had been in his dream. _Gone._


End file.
